Kreia
Darth Traya, auch unter ihrem richtigen Namen Kreia bekannt, war ein weiblicher Sith-Lord, der zur Zeit der Mandalorianischen Kriege, des Jedi- und des Sith-Bürgerkrieges lebte. Sie wuchs im Jedi-Orden auf und erreichte den Rang einer Meisterin. Nachdem sie ihrem ehemaligen Schüler Revan in den Krieg gegen die Mandalorianer gefolgt war, fand sie auf dem Planeten Malachor V eine verlassene Sith-Akademie vor und fiel zur Dunklen Seite der Macht. Revan baute ein Sith-Imperium auf, das er aber großteils zerstörte. Traya übernahm die Führung über die verbliebenen Anhänger und führte mit ihren Schülern Darth Sion und Darth Nihilus einen neuen Krieg gegen die Republik. Allerdings wurde sie von den beiden verraten, weshalb sie die verbannte Jedi Meetra Surik benutzte, um die verbliebenen Jedi-Meister sowie die Verräter umzubringen. Sie hielt jedoch auch Traya auf und tötete die Sith. Biografie Mandalorianische Kriege Kreia wurde in ihrer Jugend in den Jedi-Orden aufgenommen und dort unterrichtet. Sie erreichte den Rang eines Jedi-Ritter und bildete sich zu einer Gesandten fort, wobei sie sich großteils mit der Geschichte befasst"/> In den folgenden Jahren unterrichtete sie einige Schüler, wodurch sie den Titel eines Meisters erlangte. Sie verwendete viel Zeit auf Meditationen und versuchte darüber, neue Erkenntnisse über die Galaxis in Erfahrung zu bringen. Außerdem beschäftigte sich Kreia mit philosophischen Fragen, wie beispielsweise ob ein Lichtschwert noch als Lichtschwert zähle, wenn es zerstört sei, oder ob ein Jedi noch als Jedi gelte, wenn er die Verbindung zur Macht verliere. Bei den anderen Ordensmitgliedern galt Kreia als kurios und ihre Lehren wurden oft als „Kreias Rätsel“ bezeichnet. Sie nahm auch den Anwärter Revan zum Padawan und unterrichtete ihn im Tempel auf Coruscant. Allerdings war der Hohe Rat der Jedi besorgt über ihre Lehren, die sie auch anderen gegenüber zum Ausdruck brachte. Revan erreichte den Rang eines Ritters und ließ sich gemeinsam mit seinem Freund Malak von anderen Meistern weiterbilden. Als einige Zeit darauf die Mandalorianischen Kriege ausbrachen, missachtete die beiden die Anweisungen des Rates, sich aus dem Konflikt herauszuhalten und griffen mit weiteren Jedi im Jahr 3963 VSY in den Konflikt ein. Kreia folgte ihrem ehemaligen Schüler und half ihm, die Mandalorianer aufzuhalten. Zudem traten auch einige andere ihrer ehemaligen Schüler dem Kampf bei, was der Jedi-Rat kritisierte. Gegen Ende des Krieges kam der Masseschattengenerator, eine mit Gravitationskraft arbeitende Superwaffe, zum Einsatz auf der für die Invasoren verbotenen Welt Malachor V. Mithilfe dieser Kriegsmaschine gelang es Revan, den Großteil der Mandalorianischen Flotte zu vernichten, woraufhin die Überlebenden kapitulierten. Kreia verschwand auf der Welt, wo sie wie Revan und Malak vor ihr den Echos in der Macht folgte und die Trayus-Akademie, eine Sith-Einrichtung, entdeckte, von wo sie auch zum Kern der Welt gelangen konnte. Im Zuge der beendeten Schlacht galt sie fortan als tot und wurde vom Rat zu einer Verbannten erklärt. Unterdessen widmete sich die fortan Graue Jedi der Lehren in der Akademie und fand heraus, dass diese Schriften von reinblütigen Sith stammten. Sie verbrachte einige Zeit mit deren Studium und entwickelte Faszination für die dort vorhandenen Lehren. Sie übernahm unter anderem die Ansicht, dass die Macht für das Chaos im Universum verantwortlich war. Aufgrund der dort gewonnenen Erkenntnisse fiel sie zur Dunklen Seite und nahm den Sith-Namen Darth Traya an. Zeit als Sith Während ihres Exils erfuhr die Sith, dass Revan und Malak zur Dunklen Seite gefallen waren und mit dem Jedi-Bürgerkrieg einen weiteren galaktischen Konflikt begonnen hatten. Sie war der Ansicht, dass die beiden nicht freiwillig übergetreten, sondern von jemand anderem dazu gebracht worden waren. Sie vermutete, dass die Spezies der Sith überlebt hatte, jedoch war ihr nicht bewusst, dass Revan und Malak von deren Anführer, dem Imperator Vitiate, korrumpiert worden waren. In der folgenden Zeit erlernte Traya einige weitere Machtkräfte und sammelte auch Wissen über die Kunst des Verrats. Nachdem Revan zur Hellen Seite der Macht zurückgekehrt war und Malak besiegt hatte, war sein Sith-Imperium geschwächt und drohte, sich aufzulösen. Im Jahr 3955 VSY einte Traya einige verbliebene Anhänger auf Malachor V und nahm dabei unter anderem zwei für sie vielversprechende ehemalige Jedi auf. Sie unterrichtete die beiden in der Akademie, wo sie in den Rang von Sith-Lords aufstiegen. Sie gaben sich die Namen Darth Sion und Darth Nihilus. Mit ihnen zusammen bildete Traya das Sith-Triumvirat, das die Herrschaft über die verbliebenen Anhänger Revans übernahm. Während sich Sion aufgrund seines Körperzustandes den Beinamen „Lord des Schmerzes“ und sich Nihilus wegen seines Machthungers „Lord des Hungers“ gab, nannte sich Darth Traya „Lord des Verrats“, da sie darin am erfahrensten zu sein glaubte. Die drei versuchten, weitere Anhänger zu finden oder neue anzuwerben. Sie ließen ihre Anhänger einige Jedi jagen, hielten sich aber selbst im Verdeckten. Unterdessen verschwand Revan aus dem bekannten Raum, wobei lediglich Traya erkannte, dass ihr ehemaliger Schüler seine Erinnerungen zurückerlangen und dabei auch Vitiates Sith-Imperium aufspüren wollte. In der Zeit darauf begann das Triumvirat den Sith-Bürgerkrieg, in dessen Zuge das Triumvirat vermehrt gegen den Orden vorging. Im Jahr 3954 VSY konnten sie die Anzahl von dessen Mitgliedern stark verringern,Chronicles of the Old Republic bis der Großteil der Ordensmitglieder eliminiert worden war. Begegnung mit Kek'Ta'Katu Schon bald wurde das Triumvirat von einem zurückgekehrten Rakata gestört. Dieser Griff die Sith auf eine unerwartete Art und Weise an. Kek'Ta'Katu war dazu in der Lage Nihilus zu verlangsamen, Sion ihn Ohnmacht zu bringen und Darth Traya schwer zu verletzen. thumb|left|Kreia wird von Ta'Katu schwer verletzt Gegen Ende konnten die drei führenden Sith-Lords des Triumvirats den Rakata besiegen. Betrogen Die Anführer trafen sich anschließend im Trayus-Kern, wo Traya von Sion und Nihilus attackiert wurde. Sie war den beiden unterlegen, die sie demütigten, da sie der Ansicht waren, dass sie ihre Meisterin nicht mehr brauchen würden. Allerdings wurde sie von den beiden verschont und aus dem Imperium ausgestoßen. Deshalb wollte sie sowohl an den Sith als auch an den Jedi Rache nehmen, was dazu führte, dass sie sogar Abneigungen gegenüber der Macht selbst entwickelte. Aufgrund ihres Hasses darauf, suchte sie einen Weg, diese übernatürliche Kraft vollständig zu vernichten. Um nicht als Sith erkannt zu werden, nahm sie ihren alten Namen Kreia wieder an, auch wenn sie sich selbst noch als Darth Traya sah. Begegnung mit Meetra Surik Im Jahr 3951 VSY kehrte Revans Droide T3-M4 von dem Planeten Nathema zurück, wo sein Meister von den Sith Scourge und Darth Nyriss gefangen genommen worden war. Sein Schiff, die Ebon Hawk, war beschädigt und der Droide suchte nach Revans Frau Bastila Shan, als sie sie jedoch nicht finden konnte, da sie nach Beginn des Sith-Bürgerkrieges untergetaucht war, folgte er einem anderen Befehl, der ihn anwies, die verbannte Jedi Meetra Surik aufzuspüren. Auf seiner Suche fand er die Reste seines Partners HK-47, der bei seinem Versuch, Revan aufzuspüren, beschädigt worden war. Ebenso stieß auch Kreia zu dem Wartungsdroiden und half ihm, die einstige Jedi aufzuspüren, in der sie eine Möglichkeit sah, ihre Rache zu bekommen, da in ihr eine Wunde in der Macht entstanden war. Sie fanden ihr Ziel an Bord des republikanischen Schiffes Harbinger, das auf dem Weg nach Telos IV war. Allerdings jagten die Sith ebenfalls nach Surik, da sie sie für die letzte Jedi hielten. Deshalb enterte Sion das Schiff und tötete die Besatzung, wobei Meetra mit Sedativa, einer tödlichen Droge, infiziert wurde. Kreia gelang es, die ehemalige Jedi zu retten und vor der Harbinger zu entkommen. Allerdings eröffnete das Schiff das Feuer auf das ohnehin schon beschädigte Schiff. Der Frachter wurde durch den Schaden flugunfähig und Kreia verlor das Bewusstsein. T3-M4 gelang es, die Systeme reparieren und das Schiff in die Minen des Asteroiden Peragus zu fliegen. Dort wurden Kreia und Surik auf die Krankenstation gebracht. Während die ehemalige Sith für tot befunden wurde, konnte sich die verbannte Jedi im Bacta-Tank regenerieren. Ein paar der Stationsangestellten unter der Führung des Menschen Coorta wollten ein von der Verbrecherorganisation Exchange auf Jedi ausgesetztes Kopfgeld kassieren. Allerdings wurden sie von umprogrammierten Minendroiden gemeinsam mit dem Rest der Stationsbesatzung getötet, bevor sie ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen konnten. Kreia kam wieder zu Bewusstsein, war aber im Leichenschauhaus eingesperrt. Mithilfe der Macht konnte sie Surik aufwecken, die sie befreite und sich mit ihr zusammentat. Während Kreia zurückblieb, drang Meetra in die Station vor. Die ehemalige Sith unterstützte sie durch die Macht und half ihr, Gefahren zu spüren. Zudem befreite Surik den Verbrecher Atton Rand, von dem Kreia keine ausgehende Bedrohung spürte. Einige Zeit darauf kam die Harbinger zur Station, wobei die einstige Sith ihren ehemaligen Schüler Sion spürte. Sie suchte Surik auf und überredete sie zur Flucht. Als die beiden Atton erreichten, wurden sie von einem HK-50-Droiden aufgehalten, der Surik für die Exchange haben wollte. Nachdem sie ihn zerstört hatten, begaben sie sich an Bord der Harbinger, wo sie die gesamte Besatzung tot vorfanden. Sie luden sich aus dem Bordcomputer des Schiffes die Flugdaten herunter, um mit der Ebon Hawk durch das Asteroidenfeld navigieren zu können. Während der Durchsuchung wurde die Gruppe mehrfach von Sith-Attentätern angegriffen, die sich durch Tarnvorrichtungen im Verborgenen hielten. In der Krankenstation des Schiffes fand die Gruppe einige Logbücher, die von Sion berichteten, der laut der diensthabenden Ärztin aufgrund seiner körperlichen Verletzungen längst tot sein müsste. Außerdem fanden sie Videoaufnahmen, die zeigten, wie der Sith-Lord aus seinem Kolto-Tank ausbrach und auf die Crew losging. Die drei eilten zu den Treibstoffleitungen, um darüber zurück in die Peragus-Station gelangen zu können. Als sie in einem weiteren Korridor auf Sion trafen, stellte sich Kreia ihrem ehemaligen Schüler entgegen, um Meetra sowie Atton die Rückkehr in die Station zu ermöglichen. Die ehemalige Sith verbarg sich durch die Macht, wurde aber von Sion trotzdem entdeckt. Sie versuchte, ihn mit einem Vibroschwert anzugreifen, wobei er ihr die rechte Hand mitsamt der Waffe abtrennte. Auch Surik spürte den Schmerz durch die telepathische Verbindung der beiden. Sion verschonte seine ehemalige Meisterin, die daraufhin fliehen und zum Hangar gelangen konnte. Dort flüchtete sie in die Ebon Hawk, von wo aus Meetra, Atton und auch T3-M4 einige Sith-Soldaten in Schach hielten. Atton flog den Frachter aus der Station, woraufhin die Harbinger sie unter Beschuss nahm. Kreia schlug vor, die Gesteinsbrocken zu zerstören, um das ehemals republikanische Schiff sowie die ganze Anlage zu vernichten. Allerdings lehnte es Meetra ab, da es ihrer Meinung nach in der Station noch Überlebende geben könnte. Als die Ebon Hawk das Feld verlassen hatte, traf die Harbinger einen Gesteinsbrocken und verursachte somit die von Kreia vorhergesehenen Auswirkungen. Atton gelang es, ihr Schiff in den Hyperraum zu navigieren, wodurch sie der Zerstörung entkamen. Nachdem sie die Flugdaten der Harbinger überprüft hatten, beschlossen die drei, die Citadel Station über Telos IV anzufliegen. Kreia zog sich in ihr Quartier zurück, wohin ihr Surik folgte. Im Gespräch stellten die beiden fest, dass sie durch die Macht verbunden waren. Allerdings befürchtete Kreia, dass diese Verbindung möglicherweise eine schädliche Intensität für beide haben könnte, was sie aber wiederum als geringes Risiko abtat, da sie darin eher eine Stärkung sah. Während des weiteren Fluges erzählte sie Meetra von den Ereignissen nach Ende der Mandalorianischen Kriege. Die Polarakademie Als die Gruppe auf der Citadel Station über Telos IV angedockt hatten, wurden sie vom Anführer der Telos Security Force, Dol Grenn, empfangen. Da man der Zerstörung der Peragus-Mine beschuldigte, wurden die drei in Arrestzellen des Sicherheitsdienstes gebracht, während ihre Ausrüstung mitsamt T3-M4 und der Ebon Hawk beschlagnahmt wurden. Sie sollten die Ankunft der Sojourn, eines republikanischen Schiffes unter dem Befehl des Admirals Carth Onasi erwarten. Kreia verbrachte gemeinsam mit Meetra die Wartezeit mit Meditationen. Ein Mann drang in den Gefangenenbereich ein, der sich als Offizier Batu Rem ausgab. Allerdings wollte er Surik für einen Auftraggeber ausschalten, weshalb er einen Stromausfall bewirkt hatte. Atton überredete den Attentäter zu einem Kampf gegen die unbewaffnete Gruppe, woraufhin sie ihn mithilfe der Macht ausschalten konnte. Nach Ende des Kampfes kam Grenn mit zwei weiteren Security-Beamten herein, die durch den Stromausfall abgelenkt gewesen waren. Nachdem der Tote als Auftragsmörder enttarnt worden war, wurden die drei in ein für sie bereitgestelltes Appartement der Station gebracht. Dort meditierten Kreia und Meetra, wobei sie von zwei Anrufen, vom Ithorianer Moza und von B-4D4-GE3, einem Empfangsdroiden der Czerka Corporation, unterbrochen wurden. Während sich Surik anschließend wieder in einer Meditation befand, stellte Atton Kreia einige Fragen über die Verbannte. Sie weigerte sich jedoch, ihm von Meetra zu erzählen und verriet ihm lediglich, dass sie von der Macht getrennt worden war. Nach einiger Zeit wurden sie aus der Untersuchungshaft entlassen, sodass sie sich frei auf der Station bewegen durften. Allerdings waren die Ebon Hawk und T3-M4 gestohlen worden. Da sie festsaßen, half Surik den Ithorianern, ihr planetares Sanierungsprojekt, das zum Ziel hatte, den im Jedi-Bürgerkrieg zerstörten Planeten wiederaufzubauen, voranzutreiben und Sanktionen gegen die Czerka Corporation zu bewirken. Deshalb bekam die Gruppe ein Shuttle von ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt, mit dem Kreia, Meetra und Atton auf die Oberfläche der Welt gelangten. Allerdings wurden sie von einem Geschütz der Czerka Corporation attackiert, weshalb sie eine Bruchlandung hinlegten. Die drei wurden aus dem Wrack geschleudert, woraufhin sie der Zabrak-Techniker Bao-Dur, der in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen unter Surik gedient hatte, gemeinsam mit seinem Remoten fand und sich ihnen anschloss. Gemeinsam begaben sie sich durch die Sanierungszone, wobei sie in mehrere Konflikte mit Söldnern gerieten und ein großflächig angelegtes Minenfeld umgehen mussten. Anschließend erreichte die Gruppe ein Czerka-Lager und besiegte die dort stationierten Söldner. Über ein Terminal fand Bao-Dur heraus, dass sich die Ebon Hawk in einer Polarregion befinden sollte. Im Keller des Lagers entdeckte die Gruppe ein Shuttle, das sie jedoch zunächst flugtauglich machen mussten. Dabei wurden sie von einigen Wachdroiden der Czerka angegriffen, auf die sie in dem Bunker stießen. Es gelang Meetra und Bao-Dur, das Shuttle zu reparieren, woraufhin die Gruppe in die Polarzone flog. An den Koordinaten fanden sie ein altes Bewässerungssystem vor, von dessen Dach aus einige HK-Droiden das Shuttle abschossen. Kurz nach dem Absturz erlangten Kreia, Meetra und Atton das Bewusstsein wieder, woraufhin sie die Droiden vernichteten. Da Bao-Dur weiterhin bewusstlos war, mussten sie ihn vorerst zurücklassen. Im Inneren der Anlage wurden die drei von einigen Echani-Kriegerinnen bedroht, denen sie sich auf Kreias Rat hin ergaben. Während sie, Atton und der von den Dienerinnen ebenfalls gefangen genommene Bao-Dur in Energiekäfige gesperrt wurden, gelangte Surik zu Atris, die sich in der Einrichtung vor den Sith versteckte. Kreia spürte, dass Atris zur Dunklen Seite gefallen war und erkannte außerdem, dass die ehemalige Jedi-Meisterin sich bewusst in der Einrichtung von Machtsensitiven distanzieren wollte. Während der Gefangenschaft drang sie in Attons Geist ein und erfuhr, dass er Revan im Kampf gegen die Republik gefolgt war und dabei auch eine Jedi ermordet hatte. Auf seine Bitten hin versprach sie, Surik nichts davon zu erzählen. Bald darauf befreite Meetra die drei Gefangenen und begab sich gemeinsam mit ihnen sowie dem ebenfalls in der Anlage gefangen gehaltenem T3-M4 an Bord der Ebon Hawk. Sie verließen den Planeten, woraufhin der Droide ihnen eine aus Atris' Datenbank gestohlene Aufzeichnung vorspielte, welche die Verbannung Meetras vom Jedi-Rat zeigte. Im Anschluss daran schienen die anwesenden Meister Kavar,Vrook Lamar, Atris, Lonna Vash und Zez-Kai Ell ihre Entscheidung bereits anzuzweifeln. Zudem hatte der Droide eine Liste mit den Aufenthaltsorten der Ratsmitglieder gestohlen. Die Dienerin Brianna,Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords (männlicher Spielpfad, kanonisch durch Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide) die sich heimlich an Bord geschlichen hatte, unterbrach die Diskussion und bot ihnen ihre Unterstützung an, woraufhin von Surik in die Gruppe aufgenommen wurde. Kreia hatte jedoch Zweifel, wie viele Verbündete die ehemals verbannte Jedi noch aufnehmen würde, da sie sich als Führerin eignete. Zudem erkannte sie, dass Brianna die Tochter der Jedi Arren Kae und somit machtsensitiv war. Aufgrund der von T3-M4 gestohlenen Informationen beschloss Surik, die Meister mithilfe ihrer Gefährten aufzuspüren, um dadurch den Orden wieder aufzubauen''The New Essential Chronology'' und die Sith aufzuhalten. Kreia wollte sie dabei unterstützen, da sie hoffte, dass Meetra den Jedi ihre Fehler verdeutlichen würde. Rückkehr nach Malachor V Meetra erstarkte mit der Zeit immer mehr und so auch die Republik. So schlossen sich ihr viele weitere Gefolgsleute an, von denen die meisten stark in der Macht waren, und viele Kreia recht negativ gegenüberstanden. Diese konnten leicht von der Meisterin manipuliert werden, indem Kreia unterstützend durch ihr gemeinsames Band sogenannte "Echos" ausstieß. Der Rache-Plan wurde mit der Macht Meetra und dem Wissen der Meisterin über Darth Nihilus darauf weiter ausgearbeitet. Am Ende ihrer Reise mit Meetra hatte Kreia die Antwort auf ihre Rache: Durch die "Echos". Durch Unheil, das "Wunden" im Universum hinterließ, war die Macht an manchen Stellen nur sehr schwach oder gar nicht zu vernehmen. Sie konnte diese Echos über Meetra steuern und ausströmen. Ihr erstes Echo stieß sie während ihrer Reise mit Meetra aus und studierte ihre Folgen in der Trayus Akademie. Sie präzisierte diese Echos noch weiter. Personen, die nicht stark genug waren, sich freiwillig von der Macht zu trennen, hatten aus ihrer Sicht es nicht verdient zu leben. Sie war der Überzeugung, dass durch ihre Rache das Leben von so vielen zukünftigen Lebewesen gerettet werden könne, da somit der ewige Kampf zwischen den Jedi und den Sith beendet sei. Kreia reiste mit Meetra weiter, um nach verbliebenen Jedi-Meistern zu suchen. Währenddessen manipulierte sie Meetra weiter, damit sie ihre seltene Fähigkeit des Echo-Übertragens weiter ausbauen konnte. In der Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine machte Kreia Meetra mit ihren Zielen vertraut und ließ sie diese besinnungslos durch einen Machttrick in der Akademie zurück. Anschließend reiste die wiedergeborene Darth Traya nach Telos IV und bekehrte die Jedi Atris zur Dunklen Seite. Sie glaubte, sie sei die "zweite Darth Traya" und die Erbin von Kreias Mächten, doch Meetra konnte sie in der Telos Akademie besiegen. In Wahrheit hatte die echte Darth Traya Atris dazu benutzt, Meetra zu ihr zu locken, damit sie ihren Willen brechen konnte, um die Macht ein für allemal zu vernichten. Nach der Schlacht von Telos IV, in der Meetra Darth Nihilus getötet hatte, reiste sie nach Malachor V, um dort Darth Traya aufzuspüren und sie zu töten. Darth Traya hatte Sions Willen beeinflusst und ihn durch subtile Beeinflussung auf ihre Seite gezogen. Meetra konnte den Willen von Darth Sion brechen und dieser verstarb geschwächt von seinen Verletzungen. Zuvor warnte er Meetra jedoch noch, dass Darth Traya mit ihr genau dasselbe vorhabe, was sie mit ihm angerichtet hatte. Im Zentrum der Trayus Akademie, dem Trayus-Kern traf Meetra schließlich auf Darth Traya und konnte ihre noch verbliebene Hand ebenfalls abtrennen. Daraufhin benutzte die nunmehr händelose Traya telekinetischen Lichtschwertkampf um gegen ihre Widersacherin vorzugehen. Durch die sonstigen Verwundungen starb Darth Traya kurz darauf. Sie gab Meetra jedoch noch eine Deutung der zukünftigen Geschehnisse auf den Weg und sagte, sie solle sich Revan anschließen. Auch äußerte sie kurz vor ihrem Tod, dass die Ideale Meetra's richtig waren und ihre Rache falsch gewesen sei. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' *''Chronicles of the Old Republic'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga'' *